


A Dean/Cas Look Back At Season 11

by apricotcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I suppose, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Retrospective, Season/Series 11, and other characters who are also valid but are not the focus here, but its fiction that i wrote as fan, but its here, im counting it, its supernatural and its not heterosexual, no one asked for this, okay this isnt really fan fiction, question marks x a thousand, should i add more tags just for fun, so u know what, supernatural season 11, two horrible men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcas/pseuds/apricotcas
Summary: Skip with me through the field of angst and longing that is season 11 of the cw's hit show supernatural.





	A Dean/Cas Look Back At Season 11

**Author's Note:**

> (please forgive any weird spacing or sizing issues im still figuring out how life works)

**A DEAN/CAS LOOK BACK AT SEASON 11**

**by charlee aka apricotcas**

Hello, welcome, please take a seat, grab a donut. This first started out as me thinking “oh hey I could write down all the deancas moments from the show just to keep track of them all!” But then I started adding captions to each moment and well, it turns out I sure had a whole lot to say. So I’m putting this out into the world in case maybe?? someone else would enjoy it in some way. And this ended up being way longer than I expected so please strap in for some nonsense.

 

(Starting with season 11 for now because some of my favourite less-talked-about moments are from then and also *taps mic* because I feel like it.)

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 1:** **_OUT OF THE DARKNESS, INTO THE FIRE_ **

~20:00 DEAN: “You don’t sound okay.” / DEAN: “Oh, really? You’re worried about me after everything --.”

Cas is under the attack dog spell, Dean’s stuck in a hospital trying to save a baby from rabid zombies. Cas calls, and when he finds out that the Mark of Cain has finally been destroyed, he looks like all his problems melt away and who in the world told him he could do that. Then Cas has to hang up abruptly, as if he doesn’t know that Dean already has a complex about this.

 

28:20 DEAN: “We can’t save Cas if we’re stuck in some hospital, okay?

This is self-explanatory but I just love how Sam and Dean are already dealing with two million things and Dean is still like “Cas’ voice sounded two octaves lower than usual and he hung up on me unexpectedly. This is a case for the FBI.”

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 2:** **_FORM AND VOID_ **

8:40 DEAN: “Come on, Cas.”

Dean’s driving back from dropping off innocent Baby Amara and he gives Cas a call, but Cas can’t answer at the moment since the angels have him strung up like a piñata. Really upsetting stuff altogether.

 

26:50 CASTIEL (to Efram and Jonah): “I won’t give you Sam and Dean.”

I’m a sucker for this shit leave me alone.

 

~39:00 CASTIEL: “Help me.”

Sam and Dean get back to the bunker, which is a hot mess after the whole useless Styne family debacle. They hear a noise behind a giant pile of books and approach the threat with their guns drawn but surprise! It’s just Cas having a little lie down. Dean’s very taken aback, there’s dramatic music, the whole shebang.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 3:** **_THE BAD SEED**_ **

(** _This entire episode is bad news bears and we’re not even going to TALK about who directed it._ )

3:16 DEAN: “Sorry about those, Cas” / DEAN: “Cas, you alright there pal?”

Sam, Dean, and spell-affected Cas are in the war room, and Cas is in shackles since there’s a good chance he might hulk out. Dean’s sad because when he pictured Cas + handcuffs, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. (sorry.) Then, Cas gets all huffy and shaky and pained, which elicits concern from Dean. Please note the concerned glances. Thank you.

 

8:45 SAM: “... involving a crappy a crappy ‘78 Continental Mark V.” / CASTIEL: “You think it’s crappy?” / DEAN (reassuring): “Eye of the beholder.”

#TheContinentalDeservedBetter

 

9:30 DEAN: “Cas?!” [repeat like 14 times] / DEAN: “Let’s get him up.”

Cas is having a REAL rough time and collapses to the ground.  _Lots_  of touchy feelies on Dean’s part. There’s a tomato analogy. Sam and Dean hoist him back into his chair, and Dean wraps the blanket back around Cas’ shoulders. Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

 

27:30 SAM: “I can’t find Cas. He broke free. He’s gone.” / OUTER DEAN: “What?” / INNER DEAN: [kill bill sirens]

 

35:10 DEAN: “Don’t do this. Okay, this isn’t you it’s the spell. You can beat this!” / DEAN: “It’s gonna be okay buddy, alright.”

So Sam and Dean track Cas’ phone, and Dean ends up running into him as he’s choking out a girl who was just texting and walking and never asked for this. And Cas has literally been programmed to kill, but Dean’s able to break his trance and get him to stop - wow what a revelation, we’ve never seen anything like this before. THEN. Cas pummels Dean in the face a few times for good measure. But hallelujah, Rowena shows up in the nick of time and reverses the attack dog spell. Cas gets all growly again and writhes on the ground, so obviously Dean has to grab onto him and say his name a million times and hold his head in his hand???? And then Cas opens his eyes, Dean helps him sit up, and Dean’s fingers are stroking Cas’ hair and it honest to god looked like they were gonna make out. When I was watching this live I genuinely thought they were about to kiss each other on the mouths. Can you believe this shit.

(P.S. Please note how Sam has to literally look away and avert his virgin eyes during this part.)

 

37:15 CASTIEL: “Dean I .. there aren’t words.” / DEAN: “You’re right, there aren’t words, Cas, because there’s no need.” / CASTIEL: “Dean, I can fix that.” / DEAN: “No, no, no, no, it’s fine, Cas. Besides, I had it comin’.”

God this scene messes me up. Just the silent acknowledgement of the fight between them at the end of season 10 and their absolute respect and forgiveness for one another. This episode is hell.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 4:** **_BABY_ **

1:20 SAM: “Cas is gettin’ better so there’s that. Still wants to fix your, uh, -” / DEAN: “I’m  _fine._ Fine. 100%.”

Just the implication that Cas has been insisting over and over to heal Dean’s injuries, to the point where Sam has noticed. And Dean says he has cabin fever which means it’s been a substantial amount of time since 11x03. Anyways. Anyways.

 

~3:00 DEAN: “Cas, you’ve got one job to do and that’s to heal, you understand?” / DEAN: “He just needs some time, y’know.”

Cool cool cool cool for sure for sure for sure for sure.

 

8:20 SAM: “You don’t .. ever want something more? [...] You don’t ever think about .. something? Not marriage, or, whatever, but .. something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?”

Not even getting into how fast Dean dismisses this, just, honestly, what an incriminating question, coming from Sam, who’s been around Dean longer than anyone else. Who wrote this line. I see you, Robbie. I just wanna talk.

 

18:25 DEAN: “I called Cas, told him to look into the lore.”

Damn right ya did.

 

21:54 DEAN: “Step away from the Netflix.” / CASTIEL: “Sorry.” / DEAN: “It’s okay, we’ve all had a binge.” // DEAN: “Alright Cas, you there?” / CASTIEL: “Of course, what’s going on?” / DEAN: “[..] I’m sending you a picture right now of its fangs.” ((wow I love modern romance.))

The best possible scene lacking Cas’ physical presence. The crème de la crème. Dean’s checking out the crime scene of the week when he’s summoned back to the Impala by Cas’ phone call. Also, okay, just quickly, Dean answers by saying “Cas, you okay?” and……. you two’ve literally been corresponding back and forth for the past two days about this case, so Dean should assume that that’s what Cas is calling to tell him about, but instead he goes HELLO CAS ARE YOU INJURED OR IN DISTRESS OF ANY KIND. I might be reading into this too much.

Dean and Cas commiserate over the downfalls of Netflix and talk lore for a bit until Mr. Deputy shows up and Dean leaves Cas on speaker in the car to talk to himself. How often does this shit happen. Was Cas just in a chatty mood that day or have there been other times where Cas just babbles on and Dean is cool to sit and listen and that’s an accepted thing between them. Ugh, frankly. Also Cas says “were-pire” and  _do you know how much Dean Winchester would have appreciated hearing this holy CHRIST._ Then in a shocking turn of events, the deputy who is actually a monster tries to murder Dean’s face, and I’ll just count how many times Cas yells out Dean’s name in various degrees of concern - it’s 12 times. That’s the total. *kisses fingers* love this scene.

 

27:45 DEAN: “Alright, well, thanks Cas. Good work, way to come off the bench.” / CASTIEL: “What bench?”

Hello knock knock mr. clingy is calling again.

 

39:55 DEAN: “We’ll get Cas to fix you up.” / SAM: “Only if he fixes you up too.”

[takes long sip of whiskey] beautiful wholesome family moments.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 5:** **_THIN LIZZIE_ **

~3:30 DEAN (Re: the case): “So what do you want to do about Cas?”

Yes I do plan to include crumbs on this list.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 6:** **_OUR LITTLE WORLD_ **

3:15 DEAN (to Sam): “[Cas] has had a pretty rough go of it lately!” / DEAN (to Cas): “Well, you sound weird, okay. Bad weird. [...] I need you back in the game okay.”

*banging pots and pans together* I love this part to death - Sam is saying what we say every episode, that hey maybe Cas our angel friend would be helpful with this case - but Dean is like ??? this is preposterous Sam didn’t you see him punch me in the face?? would he have done that if he was feeling 100%????? He Needs Rest So Shut It. Sam wins this round though, and is able to make Dean stop mother henning and call up Cas, who’s at the bunker on a trash TV binge. Dean tries to make him feel better, distinguishes Cas’ exact mood over the phone which like, okay., and then tells him to try to get some fresh air and look for Metatron. Then he promptly hangs up before this scene can get any more domestic.

 

5:30 (there’s no new quotes it’s just Cas breathing heavy and looking sad)

Heeding Dean’s advice, Cas dons his coat and tries to leave the comfort of the bunker. But, he’s stopped in his tracks by some wild flashbacks, including from when he was beating up Dean in 11x03 AND when Dean had the mark and tore Cas to shreds a bit at the end of last season. WHAT do I make of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cas is still haunted by what happened when Dean had the MOC and even though I’m sure he never once blamed Dean for that fight, it must mess you up a bit to have your closest companion ™ slam your face into a table and smash you around the room!!!!! Not the sexy kind of smashing!!!!!!!!!!! AND Cas must feel so guilty for what  _he_  did to Dean under the attack dog spell ……….. saddest cinematic parallels that I never asked for thx so much.

 

37:45 DEAN: “ Look Cas, I’m as glad as anyone that Stella got her groove back,” / SAM: “Guys.. bigger fish to fry here.” (lol poor sam)

Really the only things to note here are the married bickering and the amount of time that Dean and Cas stare at each other at the end of this scene for no godly reason.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 10:** **_THE DEVIL IN THE DETAILS_ **

7:20 CASTIEL: “Dean. I came as soon as you called. Are you alright?” / CASTIEL: “Stick out your tongue.”

I’m eating as a type this so I won’t go into detail here but Dean’s on the side of the road and he ain’t feeling too hot, but thank the lord above, nurse Cas shows up and offers to stick his finger up Dean’s ass.

 

14:54 DEAN [to Cas’ voicemail] Hey Cas, I know you’re fightin’ the good fight right now but I need you at 3rd and Pine, Kenesaw, Nebraska. Cause, uh, I’m goin’ to Hell.”

I say “Here for!” you say “this!”

 

29:30 tfw your bud shows up in Hell with the words “I am coming” branded onto his chest.

 

31:50 - Sam’s getting his ass whooped by Lucifer in the cage, which sends Dean into a full-out sprint through the hallways of Hell. And ofc Cas follows since there’s no way he’s gonna make Dean endure Mark Pellegrino’s face without moral support.

 

32:40 - Lucifer poofs Dean and Cas into the cage, and I’m no mind reader but the two of them share a look and Dean for sure telepathically told Cas to go ham on this heaven reject. Dean ends up in a chokehold but Cas hurls himself right into Lucifer and gets him out of it which was A++. And then, unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, Cas makes a very hashtag controversial decision and turns this whole season around.

 

35:40 DEAN [to Casifer]: “You alright?” / DEAN: “Want me to give you a lift?”

Oh Dean Honey You Don’t Even Know. I can’t for sure if Dean is asking whether Cas is okay because he just got obliterated by the devil or because he might already sense that Cas is acting slightly off, but like, both. Both work. And y’all have a big storm comin.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 11:** **_INTO THE MYSTIC_ **

3:50 DEAN (to Sam): “Cas will be fine. He always is.”

[nervous laughter]

 

17:40 DEAN: “Cas?? What the hell are you doing, man? We don’t hear from you for days, you show up, you start wrecking the joint?” // CASIFER: “Dean, tell me everything.”

Dean and Sam are hunting banshees because of course they are, so Dean has to stop by the bunker to grab some required weapons. He hears suspicious noises and goes into fight mode, but relaxes when he finds it’s just his dear friend Cas trashing the place, which is a thing that Cas would definitely do there’s nothing weird about this. But really, Dean you bozo how many times have you seen Cas with his sleeves rolled up, how do you not realize something is up here.

25:15  DEAN: “Whatever it is - attraction, connection - I gotta tell you man, it scares me.” / CASIFER: “Hey, it scares me too.”

Of course one of the rare times that Dean actually opens up (about Amara, who he hasn’t even really talked about with Sam yet !!!), Cas is off in la la land. We Could’ve Had It All. Also I know this isn’t really Cas but the shoulder clutch and meaningful stares here were real nice okay. Also big lol at the fact that, solely based on Lucifer’s limited observations, this is how he thinks Cas would act around Dean. Sincere and reassuring and grabby. Cool it’s fine. It’s great.

 

27:30 DEAN [to Casifer]: “Listen, about what we talked about, let’s just keep that between you and me til we know more, okay?” / CASIFER: “Dean, that’s not..” / DEAN: “Cas, just… trust me.”

What kind of stealthy gay tomfoolery is this.

 

35:40 MILDRED (to Dean): “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years on the road, it’s when somebody’s pining for somebody else. Oh don’t try and hide it now. Follow your heart, remember!”

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright this isn’t EXPLICiTLY deancas but someone EXPLAIN the meaning behind this line i just need CLARITY

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 14:** **_THE VESSEL_ **

7:40 DEAN (to Sam): “Yeah, but, we have something that James Cameron doesn’t have.”

Dean loves having a cool powerful time travelling angel friend ok.

 

10:35 DEAN: “Well if things get out of hand then Cas’ll just zap me right back!”

(for all the casifer scenes its obvs not actually dean/cas Content but you can see reactions from Dean’s side and the thought is still there and that’s all I ask for. anyways.) Sam entrusting Cas to keep Dean safe on their time travel voyage to find the Hand of God. Nice.

12:40 Dean calling out for Cas. Super nice.

 

30:55 Lucifer imitating how Cas says “Hello Dean” here, thanks cool I’m glad the whole supernatural universe knows about this character trait.

 

34:40 CASTIEL: “We need him [Lucifer].” / SAM: “No Cas, we don’t.” / CAS: “We need him … to save Dean.”

Cas broke through Lucifer’s hold on him in order to stop Sam from getting hurt (this is the furthest thing from a sastiel post, but, aw) and he explains to Sam that the main reason he isn’t casting Lucifer out at that moment is because they need him to go back and grab Dean. I can’t think about this for too long because I feel like my brain starts will start to sizzle away.

 

35:13 DELPHINE: “How fast is your ride out of here?” / DEAN: “Fast.”

Nice nice nice nice.

 

36:25 SAM: “Dean! That’s not Cas!” // INNER DEAN:  _[ben wyatt calzone voice] “my boyfriend……. betrayed me?”_

The cat’s out of the bag, both brothers know that Cas has gone fishing for the moment, Dean’s face revolves between such things as shock and despair and bewilderment, I’ve called the police, they’re on their way, and everything is terrible.

(Side note -  [Bexy](http://hufflepuffdean.tumblr.com/) pointed out to me how Dean dramatically yells out NOO when Lucifer goes to activate the Hand of God. Which could be because Dean wanted to save it to use on Amara or because he didn’t want he or Sam to get hurt, OR it could’ve been because he just saw Delphine use it and explode into a ball of life and he didn’t want that to happen to Cas’ vessel. I’m going with the latter and I hope Bexy feels bad about what she’s done here on this day.)

 

38:30 SAM: “So…” / DEAN: “So…… Cas.” / SAM: “Yeah…. What do we do?” / DEAN: “What else? We hunt Lucifer, trap the bastard, and save Cas.” / SAM: “Like I said, Lucifer may be in control now but, Cas may not come back willingly. You know, he chose it.” / DEAN: “No. No, not possible.”

You cannot tell me Dean wasn’t this →  ← close to crying on that pier. Dean is sad, Sam keeps looking sadly at Dean, I’m sure the birds chirping in the background are also sad. And just the amount of certainty that Dean has that Cas would  _never_  leave him like this again. Just Pull The Trigger, Piglet.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 15:** **_BEYOND THE MAT_ **

2:40 SAM: “Don’t you think our plates are a little full? I mean, it’s bad out there Dean.” / DEAN: “Yeah, Sam, you think I don’t know that? We’ve done nothing but mainline lore for a week, okay, [...] and we’ve got jack on how to save Cas.” / SAM: “If he wants to be saved.” / DEAN: He does. Even if he doesn’t know it yet.” -overly prolonged pause-

*pours this big bottle of angst all over my naked body* DEAN STILL CAN’T ACCEPT THAT CAS SAID YES TO LUCIFER he really cannot comprehend this information because he doesn’t want to believe that Cas could ever have such a low opinion of himself. He’s had a week to process this and he’s only become more convinced that it can’t be real and Cas just needs his help. Sam I’m so sorry you have to deal with this emo man.

 

39:45 SAM: “Dean, you know what, he [dead wrestler dude] made a bad decision. Heh, we’ve been there.” / DEAN: “Yeah. Yeah, you, me, now Cas.” / SAM: “Dean, we’ll get him back. We will, we just gotta--” / DEAN: “Keep grindin. [...] We’re gonna save Cas, we’re gonna ice the devil, and we’re gonna shank the Darkness. And anyone who gets in our way. Well, God help em.”

Alright I really just want to talk to whomever directed this/was in charge of focusing in on Sam’s face, when he has such a look of empathy of understanding towards Dean. Dean was the one who insisted on taking this case to clear his head but it’s clear that this Lucifer business is still weighing on him. And Sam knows exactly what to say to reassure him. And saving Cas is on the same priority level as saving the literal world in Dean’s mind, apparently, because that’s reasonable.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 16:** **_SAFE HOUSE_ **

2:17 SAM (to Dean): “Alright, nothing on Amara, nothing on Cas…. keep your head up! We’re gonna win this, remember?”

Sam you’re doing amazing sweetie good pep talk.

 

11:00 DEAN: ”We can wrap this up quick, get back to hunting Amara …. Get Cas back!”

Big thumbs up emoji.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 17:** **_RED MEAT_ **

1:25 SAM: “It’s a case. Werewolves, looks like.” / DEAN: “Alright, well, we make a call and we put somebody on it.” / SAM: “Yeah, but -- (sam sighs in sam way) We’ll get him back.” / DEAN: “.... how?”

This MIGHT! it just MIGHT be my favourite moment of the season ok hear me out - Dean’s sitting around being mopey and uninterested in life and Sam immediately just goes I KNOW U WANT CAS BACK, like Sam went IN here, he’s got one of those stadium spotlights and he’s shining it right on Dean’s sad stormcloud of mushy man feelings. And Dean doesn’t even try to deny it, his question of “How?” is so defeated and he doesn’t even want to HUNT at this point good god. It’s fine it’s just that snakes have been manifesting in my house physically ever since I started typing this.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 18:** **_HELL’S ANGEL_ **

15:00 SAM: “The priority is to put the horn in Lucifer’s hands and set him loose on Amara.” / DEAN: “ _After_ we exorcise Lucifer out of Cas and put him into a new vessel.” / SAM: “What? Really?” / DEAN: “Yes, really, we’re not gonna send Lucifer into battle  _inside_  Cas. What if he doesn’t make it?” / SAM: “Dean, it’s a strong vessel. It’s held Cas for years, and we know what he’s been through! I’m guessing it can hold Lucifer.” / DEAN: “ _It_ ? It’s not an ‘it,’ Sam, it’s Cas.” / SAM: “And Cas  _wanted_ to do this!” // SAM: “Dean, this is exactly how we screw ourselves. We make the- the heart choice, instead of the smart choice!” / DEAN: “Ohh, okay, thank you Dr. Phil. Cas is family!” / SAM: “Yes, and his choice deserves to be respected!” / DEAN: “Even if it kills him?”

Dean, basically: I see this plan of yours and I raise you this new plan which is 400% more complicated but has a better chance of keeping Cas alive. This is the plan now and I’m glad everyone agrees with it.

Furthermore,

25:10 DEAN:”Castiel, show yourself!”/ CASTIEL: “Dean? What are you doing? What’s- what’s going on?” / DEAN: “Cas, listen to me. We don’t have a whole lot of time, okay, you have got to--” // DEAN: “Cas, expel him! You gotta kick Lucifer out, you hear me?!”

Everybody stay calm everybody stay fucking calm. Okay okay okay okay. Let me just count again - 8 times, is how many times Dean yells out for Cas here. He, Sam, Crowley, and Rowena set up this trap to get Lucifer out of the way for a few moments and apparently everyone is just peachy with letting Dean take the reins on this one - and BOY does he not hold back. How his whole demeanor changes once Cas takes control of his vessel, and Dean just rushes forward and his voice gets all soft :) and maybe the worst of it all is when Dean is so frustrated that he YELLS out Cas’ name and Lucifer YELLS it right back and everyone involved with this episode reaches through my television screen and physically slaps me in the face. Cursed scene, 0/10 would recommend, I give it no stars and I’m calling my lawyer.

 

29:20 CASTIEL: “Wait that was Dean I saw a minute ago, wasn’t it?” / CROWLEY: “Yes!” / CASTIEL: “And he wants me to… expel Lucifer?” / CROWLEY: “ _Yes!”_ / CASTIEL: [chuckles] “Well… he may have a more objective view of this situation. Maybe I should.”

 

So Cas is in his mind palace disassociating (sherlock fans do not engage) and Crowley smoked on in there to try to fix this mess. And just, like, okay Cas you absolute walnut have you seen how Dean is out there practically painting the walls with his insecurities Do You Really Think He Is The One Thinking Rationally In This Instance???? These guys really are two peas in a pod since their brains turn to mush whenever the other is in trouble smfh.

 

30:40 SAM: “[Crowley’s] been gone a long time. I mean, what do you think is going on?” / DEAN: “I don’t know, maybe Cas isn’t willing to play ball. I mean, you said it yourself, he wanted this.” // DEAN: “C’mon, Cas, what the  _hell._ ”

Dean needs a stress ball a cold drink and maybe a massage all at once.

 

36:05 DEAN (once more with feeling): “Cas??”

It’s clear to everyone and their aunt Linda that Lucifer has full control of things at the moment, and now even Amara has joined the party, but Dean is like MAYBE IF I YELL OUT CAS’ NAME JUST ONE MORE TIME THAT’LL DO THE TRICK. OKAY HERE GOES I’M DOING IT. dean ……………………. sweet summer child it’s okay he’ll be back in T-minus 5 episodes.

 

37:25 SAM: “Listen, um… I know I came down on the side of wanting Cas to deal with Amara, so--” / DEAN: “Well that’s what he wanted though, right? Besides, didn’t we say that we were gonna swear off gettin’ in the way when one person makes a choice the other doesn’t agree with?” / SAM: “Yeah… um, yeah we did say that.” / DEAN: “So..” / SAM: “Okay. So, that’s our policy. DEAN: “Which.. Sounds damn good.” …….. “Well, let’s go find that idiot and bring him home.” ( _H-O-M-E!!)_

Asdfedfhbjsdahbdfvbjhfjdb so I’ll admit it originally took me a bit to figure out what tf was happening here but FROM MY UNDERSTANDING Sam, Dean, and Cas have a lil pact to stop sabotaging each other’s wishes, even if they think the other party is being a dumbass. So Sam and Dean are clarifying this, it’s cool, it’s settled, and Dean just up and says “lol forget everything we have to go save this moron.” ?????? COOL let’s just throw the family code of ethics OUT the window along with my last ounce of sanity.

IN ADDITION, during this whole end-of-the-episode-sad-reflection time, the way that Sam pauses and sighs and looks over at Dean with a frowny face, before pretty much apologizing TO DEAN for not taking the long road to save Cas asap - it’s so…….. damning to me. Dean is still radiating sad boy vibes and everyone’s treating him like Cas’ keeper here. Not to say of course that Sam doesn’t value Cas immensely, but it’s just so CLEAR that Sam and Dean have different relationships with Cas and different extents of emotional attachment to him. Anyone who can’t see that can have my coupons for a free eye exam. They expire in June so chop chop.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 19:** **_THE CHITTERS_ **

2:45 SAM: “Dean, we’ll find Cas, okay, he’s stronger than he looks.” / DEAN: “You know, we gambled with Cas and now Amara has him.” / SAM: “For a reason! Which means he’s still alive!” / DEAN: “I’ve been with Amara. Her beef is with the big guys -- with God, with Lucifer. The small fries, even an angel like Cas, doesn’t even register. And it if meant hurting Lucifer, killing Cas would mean nothing to her.” // SAM: “We’ll catch a break on Cas! We have to, it’s karma!” / DEAN: “You know, karma’s been kicking us in the teeth lately.”

(to the tune of ‘ _Shots’_  by LMFAO) angst! angst! angst angst angst! angst! angst! angst angst angst! angst! angst! angst angst angst!  e _verybodayy!_

 

\-----brief intermission to step up on podium----- hi hello yes now we run into beautiful jesse and cesar wonderful guys amazing characters xoxo big fans keep it up guys. i’ve just GOTTA say that after this episode aired there were so many anti-cas/dc fans who said (and still say) that jesse and cesar are mirrors for sam and dean and, okay. i /do/ see how this could be people’s gut response since the two pairs are split up that way in the episode, but Something Just Doesn’t Add Up Here Linda. jesse literally lost his BROTHER who was a huge part of his life and who he would’ve done anything for, and now cesar hunts with him and supports him fully even though they disagree on things. hell, people have even compared jesse’s plaid with dean’s plaid, and cesar’s demeanor with cas’ demeanor, which may be a bit too meta but the jury will allow it. basically dean doesn’t have some other secret brother he would die for (not today, adam activists, just no), he and sam aren’t married, cas is dean’s closest companion other than sam, sam = matty, dean = jesse, cas = cesar. anyways not to get all fandom political but, 1-800-R-U-DUMB, that is all.

 

19:20 DEAN: “You guys fight just like brothers. Heh, almost as bad as us [he and Sam].” / CESAR: “Well… it’s more like an old married couple.” DEAN: [chuckles] “That’s…….. Oh! So….” / CESAR: “Yeah.” / DEAN: “Okay. That’s….. What’s it like settling down with a hunter?”

Dean. Dean. Why do you want to know this. Blink twice if you’re having a crisis. Dean. Hello.

 

37:15 DEAN: “I was thinkin, maybe they could give us a hand, with Amara….

y’know, with Cas.”

Dean ultimately doesn’t follow through with this since he doesn’t want to impede on the couple’s happy life, but this is all still very (｡◕‿◕｡).

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 20:** **_DON’T CALL ME SHURLEY_ **

4:30 DEAN: “Tell me you’ve got something on Amara.” / SAM: “Uh, it’s a long shot but, clock’s ticking, right. Whatever Amara’s doing to Lucifer…” / DEAN: “Yeah, beatin’ on Cas in the meantime.”

Dean wants his bf back that’s the theme of the whole half of this season I have nothing else to say I’m just figuratively rocking back and forth while laughing.

 

26:20 METATRON: “But you’ve helped the Winchesters before.” / CHUCK-SLASH-GOD-??: “Helped them?! I’ve  _saved_  them! I’ve rebuilt Castiel more times than I can remember.”

So God has brought Cas back to life countless times in order to help Sam and Dean, and I’m guessing he means more than just the “he’ll patch up their wounds” sort of help. Wow that could be read as an innuendo I JUST MEAN THAT CAS IS FAMILY 4EVER AND ALWAYS and it’s SWEET AND NICE.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 21:** **_ALL IN THE FAMILY_ **

_(the one where dean cries a lot)_

8:55 - Okay I can’t remember if we ever got a solid answer on what in the world is happening here but it SEEMS like Amara is using the power of Cas’ heart to locate Dean???? Like really this wasn’t explained but all signs point to gay here, lads.

 

9:15 AMARA: “You should know this. Lucifer, [God’s] favorite, isn’t doing so well. Say nothing of the vessel, your friend Castiel.”

Add this to LIST of times that enemies have used Cas or Dean against each other for their own benefit because they know that it’s a surefire way to get through to them!!!!!!!!!!! Amara shows up in weird-vision-form to talk to Dean and she SHOWS him a vision of Cas looking utterly pitiful and Dean’s face is just doing so so so much. Full jaw clench and everything. Everything is awful and I won’t stand for it.

 

12:05 DEAN: “We’ve gotta find Lucifer before it’s too late.” / SAM: “Too late?” / DEAN: “Amara is… she’s in my head. Hey, I didn’t ask for it, okay. She just showed up. But she’s showing me visions of -- of Lucifer. And by Lucifer, I mean Cas, and he looks like crap, like she’s really doing a number on him.”

**SEASON 11, EPISODE 22:** **_WE HAPPY FEW_ **

26:20 OH HOLY CHUCK: “After that, it’s Lucifer’s turn. Physical attack, one on one.” / DEAN: “What about.. Cas?” / CASIFER: “Oh, don’t worry. Your pet’s safety is my highest concern. [gets a look from dean] “(rolls eyes) trust me, he’s on board.”

God has brought the whole brigade together to work out how to take down Amara, and of course, Dean  _“i haven’t voiced my concern for cas in at least five minutes and i’m sure you’re all missing the sound of my voice”_ Winchester has something to say about this.

 

27:00 GOD: “I can’t transfer the mark to you, Dean. Sam volunteered.” / DEAN (to Sam): “First Cas is making kamikaze side plans and now you??”

 

26:35 [Amara flings Casifer against a pillar and banishes Lucifer from Cas’ body.] AMARA: “Goodbye, nephew.” / DEAN, YELLING FROM ACROSS THE ROOM BUT IN A COOL WAY: “Cas!!!”

Good lord who aren’t in heaven in this season over yet I’m about to have an aneurysm.

 

 **SEASON 11, EPISODE 23:** **_ALPHA AND OMEGA_ **

0:00 CASTIEL: “Dean.” / DEAN: “Cas?”  _[[this is the good shit]]_ “Hey, is that you??” / CASTIEL: “Lucifer is gone. Amara ripped him from my body.”

My pro tip of the day is that the sneak peek version of this scene is way better than the final product ‘cause it doesn’t have weird ominous music in the background. Also it’s easier to access and rewatch over and over, not that I’ve ever done that once ever in my life. So if it’s something you can digest: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0FoDhJFFoI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0FoDhJFFoI). And I don’t even WANT to get into how Dean’s whole demeanor changes when he realizes Lucifer is finally gone after 84 years, or his little smile or the hand on Cas’ shoulder or how his voice gets all soft when he says “c’mon” and helps Cas up. I’m not getting into it.

 

1:30 [Dean draws his gun.] ROWENA: “So that  _was_  a gun in your pocket.” / CASTIEL: [substantial head tilt.] // CROWLEY: “Well, that was a complete and utter dog’s breakfast, wasn’t it?” / CASTIEL: “I didn’t know dogs had breakfast.” / DEAN: “Cas is back.”

 

6:00 DEAN: “You know what, this isn’t gonna be enough. I better make a [beer run]. No reason to die sober, huh. You want to?” / SAM: “No! I’ll stay here, find our plan B.” / DEAN: “Okay. Cas, come on.”

Me, rubbing my hands together with glee.

ALSO as [Sonie](http://subcas.tumblr.com/) pointed out, u very clearly had enough alcohol dean and im sure you had more stashed somewhere you little sneak. real smooth moves.

 

9:05 DEAN: “How you doing? You good? I mean, you know, the whole Lucifer thing.” / CASTIEL: “I was just… so stupid.” / DEAN: “No, no, no, it wasn’t stupid. You were right, you were right to let Lucifer ride shotgun. Me and Sam wouldn’t have done that.” / CASTIEL: “Well, it didn’t work.” / DEAN: “No, but it was our best shot. And you stepped up.” / CASTIEL: “I  _was_ just trying to help.” / DEAN: “Well, and you do help, Cas.” // DEAN: “But you’re always there, you know? You’re the best friend we’ve ever had. You’re our brother, Cas, I want you to know that.”

Yeah I just practically wrote out that entire scene of dialogue but HOW could I not. For literal weeks Dean was saying Cas was a moron for agreeing to this but once Cas is actually back he’s like “no bb that was a good move and you help us all the time, do you need a popsicle i’ll stop this car and get you a popsicle.” And any reassurance of Cas being part of the Winchester’s family and crucial in their lives gets five gold stars from me. Love me some healthy car conversations. Would watch again.

 

23:50 [Dean has just absorbed the big ball of exploding souls or whatever] CASTIEL: “Dean are you okay? How do you feel?”

Yes I will accept some concerned Cas for a change thank you for this gracious offer.

 

26:00 CASTIEL: “Dean..” / DEAN: “Cas. [TENDER EMBRACE] Okay. Okay. Alright.” / CASTIEL: “I could go with you.” / DEAN: “No, no, no. No, I’ve gotta do this alone. Listen, if -- when -- when this works, Sam, he’s gonna be a mess. So look out for him, okay. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” / CASTIEL: “Of course.”/ DEAN: [shoulder grab] “Thank you for everything.”

Everyone please grab an inhaler from the bowl and keep passing it around. I! Could! Go! With! You! Bitch!!!!! He doesn’t want Dean to die alone! Dean entrusts Cas with Sam’s care!! I’m the wicked witch of the west and I’m melted and on the floor, hoping the spn writers will stop stepping on me anytime soon.

 

36:00 CROWLEY: “He did it.” / ROWENA: “He bloody did it.” / CASTIEL: “And Dean?”

The sun has come back to life (i can’t believe this was a real plotline) which means Dean must’ve gone through with his sacrifice. Boy do I love ending things on a sad note, but I guess that sure is the norm with these two.

 

**which brings me to ---the end---**

 

If you read this far thank you I love you and you can come pet my dog because her ears are really soft and I think it’s a good reward. This turned into way more of an actual Thing than I thought it would but it was probably cathartic somehow to let this all out somewhere. I don’t know how to wrap this up but this season fed us REAL good even if it had its ups and downs. Pls just remember that the moral of season 11 is that tptb can try to force some dean/female-villain-of-the-year nonsense but deancas will always come through and embarrass me and save the day. Thank you goodnight and amen.

 

Cross-posted on tumblr if you ever wanted to toss me some notes (not as active on there but I Do My Best) >> http://apricotcas.tumblr.com/post/173408204624/a-deancas-look-back-at-season-11-by-charlee-aka

 

I’m almost always on twitter at [apricotcas](https://twitter.com/apricotcas) pls come say hi and look at good animals and suffer with me every thursday at 8pm eastern standard time.

 

Lastly big thanks to ms. Bexy for keeping me company through this and also just for letting me yell my grievances at her when people are being dumb on the internet ♥♥ and also my lovely twitter friends who will probably see me bump this a lot im really sorry in advance guys youre the best though!!!!


End file.
